


A Friendly Call

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Verity gives Perceptor a call.





	A Friendly Call

Every now and then, Verity would like to surprise Perceptor with a video call. A break from the purely text communication, she’d say, though he had a small suspicion that she just wanted to make sure he was still in one piece. He appreciated them, whatever the reason.

He just wish she hadn’t had the poor timing of calling him while his lab, now shared with Brainstorm, was in a state of disarray. Not enough to justify ignoring her call, which he was always loath to do - too much of their correspondence was related to their shared experiences on Garrus-9 - but enough to frustrate him. Still, he took a seat in his chair with his usual sense of cool professionalism, and answered.

Verity was sitting in some corner booth of some coffee shop, a mug of something-or-other sitting beside her elbow. She grinned at him, and he replied in kind.

“Hello, Verity.” He examined her and how she had changed between their last face-to-face chat. Despite her ill fitting jacket that was two sizes too big, she seemed healthier, and overall happier. “I’m glad to see you’re doing well. And you’ve gotten another haircut.” Her hair was different every time they spoke like this; he’d chalked it up as a quirk of humans.

She ran her fingers through the mop of hair at the top of her head, then trailed them over the shaved sides. Pride slipped into her smile, and she said, “Yeah I wanted to do something pretty radical. And I mean, saves money on shampoo.”

“I thought you told me that you stole that from hotels.”

With a shrug and a laugh she said, “I mean, okay. Sure. You got me there.” She tugged at her bangs, watching him. Then, she looked past him at the state of the room. He frowned as she whistled. “Nice lab. Party boat make you go soft?” She gestured vaguely at the screen, before going on, “I remember when you got mad at-” she cut herself off, the name of a dead Wrecker on her tongue. She shook her head, and course corrected. “I remember when you’d get mad when anything in your little space was out of place.”

Perceptor huffed softly, glancing over his shoulder at Brainstorm’s half of the lab. The chaos was spilling over into his half, and always did despite his best efforts. “Yes, well, I share my lab now and he isn’t the most organized on the ship.”

“Oh ho ho.” Verity leaned forward, resting her chin on interlocked fingers. “Sharing, huh? With who?”

There was a pause in the conversation, as Perceptor considered the information he had revealed to her. Was about to reveal. He pondered the teasing that would inevitably follow. He frowned, sighed, and said, “Brainstorm.”

Over the course of their correspondence, Perceptor had shared a few stories about Brainstorm. Largely ones of exasperation and frustration, with a handful of more recent admissions of admiration for his intelligence. She had teased him for it, rather mercilessly, so the mirth that slipped into her grin at this wasn’t a surprise to him.

What was a surprise was the bang on the other side of her computer, and Springer’s unmistakable voice shouting, “ _ What?” _ Perhaps too loudly for wherever they were, going by Verity’s shocked expression. Perceptor wanted to sink into the floor, so he could avoid Springer’s judgment. Within moments, Springer’s holomatter avatar was squeezing into frame next to Verity (Perceptor couldn’t resist feeling a slight bit of joy at seeing him using it, recalling how self conscious he’d been in prior conversations). His eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape, and he said:

“Brainstorm? You mean...You mean Brainstorm?”

“Yes, I mean Brainstorm,” Perceptor said, trying not to sound testy. “Things have changed.”

“Aw, Percy,” Verity said, slinging an arm around Springer, who still wore a dumbfounded expression. “We’re just teasing. I, for one, am happy you and Brainstorm have progressed in your… whatever the hell it is you two have.” She patted Springer’s cheek, careful to avoid touching the scars that rimmed his face. “Jury’s out on Springer, I think.”

She said it with a laugh, but Perceptor still dragged his hands down in his face in embarrassment. The two would have found out about this arrangement eventually, he had no doubt, and he would rather them learn about it through him than through Ultra Magnus (or, Primus forbid, Whirl in an impromptu call to his old commander). That didn’t mean he had to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Verity and Perceptor being friends is a headcanon you cannot make me let go of, thanks!
> 
> Anyway, I'm Timelessmulder on tumblr


End file.
